Harry Potter & Loki Odinson: Letters and Correspondences
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: A series of letters send back and forth between Harry and Loki. Companion to 'A Wish.'
1. Chapter 1 Harry

**This is part of an Au Series that I created in 'A Wish' and once think of a name for whole series this will be part of other than have more characters featuring. Not sure if have another friend join in early for Harry and Loki as well.**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its characters belong to J.K Rowling. Thor/Avengers and any characters belong to Marvel. I just own the plot.**

Harry Potter & Loki Odinson: Letters and Correspondences

Summary: A series of letters send back and forth between Harry and Loki. Companion to 'A Wish.'

Warning: Au, ooc, Kid Loki, Kid Harry, child neglect/abuse, harsh Vernon mention, and more

* * *

Chapter 1

Dear Loki,

I hope this will get to you somehow. I miss having a friend around. Is there any chance you can come visit again?

I hope my freakish nature doesn't bother you. Thank you for helping me about the Dudley and his friends. They are leaving me alone for now.

I forgot to ask you where you were from….

From your friend (I hope…..),

Harry J. Potter

P.s I finally thought of a couple names for my wolf and snake you given me! The wolf, Ris and the snake is, Jorm!

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2 Loki

**Here is the first for Kid Loki's response.**

 **Disclaimer is in the first chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Dear Harry,

I got your letter. You aren't a freak! Who told you that? Should I prank that idiot for you? Grr…those meanies!

You are my friend! I'm happy to have met you Harry! You are kind and interesting! You seem to be a first person who finds my pranks funny! Others I know including my father finds them annoying and childish

I'm from Asgard. I would love to visit you some time. I should be free soon! Other than cool names.

Unfortunately I'm stuck hearing Thor and his friends bragging about their sparring and how they improve. They sometimes let me join but not good as them since I'm scrawny than them according to warrior three. Their names are Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg. They are friends with my buffoon of a brother Thor besides Sif. She's okay at times I guess.

I like this idea of sending correspondences with you. We should do this more.

Your FRIEND,

Loki Odinson

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3 Harry

Chapter 3

Loki

It's okay! Nothing I can't handle from my uncle.

Wow that's not nice of them. You seem plenty of strong to me. You have weird but interesting names. I found something I seen briefly on TV the other day from a company in the states. It's an interview about the Starks! I know they have a son mane Anthony Stark who is around our age more or less. There may be a chance they be looking for some talents here in England.

Not that I'm good or anything. It looks interesting anyways. I have an upcoming project to build something but it won't be any good to work on it here where I live.

You live on Asgard? That sounds cool. Where is it? What of your home?

Wait Buffoon? Isn't that your brother you mention Thor? I thought since he's your brother he's supposed to stick up for you? What's your family like?

Sorry of the many questions. I'm curious of a lot of things and not able to ask questions. It makes my family act strange.

Harry

* * *

Reviews are appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4 Loki

Chapter 4

Harry

I don't mind one bit since usually people prefer Thor over me. Not able to ask questions how strange. How else are you able to learn that?

Asgard is a great place with hills and forests around. I live in a palace with a town protecting it. The golden halls and rooms full of life. Within town travelers and merchants alike come to sell their goods. At times when not in lessons I go look around a bit before I head to my private place to think besides the library and my room.

My family? My father Odin is king of Asgard. He can be wise and fair ruler. Apparently when I was born he won a war against Jotuns who are these giants with blue skin, red eyes and large fangs! Ugh they are creepy though I never meet one before. My mother Frigga is one of the most beautiful woman around. She loves playing with me and my brother. She gives hugs while my father gives lectures when I do something wrong. As for the Buffoon! AH that jerk. He does stick up for me at times. Thor is proud and claims to get rid of all Jotuns when he grows up. Though in my opinion he needs to knock off his big ego since he thinks he's better than me. Yes at able to do hand combat more swiftly than I but that doesn't seem fair. I'm learning how to use knives to protect myself.

Before you panic yes it makes me a prince though I'm the second prince only. Not to worry!

Stark? Okay that is a weird name. Maybe I should ask Heimdall about this Anthony Stark when I visit him at the Bifrost. So you like to create stuff? Neat! I'm learning how to do small things with Magic is it similar what you do?

What of your family? Uncle? Who do you live with? What about your parents?

Ah not fair. Have to go now for my lessons. I hope to see you soon Harry!

Bye!

Loki

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated. Out of mere curiosity, are there of those wish to see a oneshots of visits between Harry and Loki that some be mention during their letters? Even maybe bringing other characters as well.**


	5. Chapter 5 Harry

Chapter 5

Magic? Like what magicians do with magic tricks and pulling cards out of an ear of a volunteer? If so I don't think so. Though the kind you are talking about is interesting.

Well to be truthful I been noticing a lot of strange things happening around me constantly. Before you showed up, Dudley and his friends would play a game 'Harry Hunting.' I would start wishing to have somewhere to hide. Times I am in a tree or even on the school roof. Think I lost count after the fortieth time the Janitor or one of the teachers spot me up there.

There was this one time that I somehow accidentally turn a teacher's hair blue. Also times when my aunt Petunia cuts my hair to almost bald and grows back overnight. Those times I get extra chores.

For my parents I don't know them. All I heard they died in a car crash when I according to Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. Only thing I heard from my aunt was actually one time she gotten drunk while Uncle Vernon taken Dudley out to visit Aunt Marge. I only call her that though not related to her or so by blood. She's mean.

Aunt Petunia mention I look like my father but have my mother's eyes. She act strange saying some strange words of a special school, freakish magic and more. Even this one name Dumbledoore or was it Dumbledork. I'm not sure really.

You already seen my cousin Dudley what he looks like. Just imagine a larger size adult version with walrus mustache and no neck and cold eyes. That be my uncle Vernon. Aunt Petunia I would say she look nice but with a sourpuss look kind of ruins it. She's actually skinny. One time a doctor had to ask how she managed to carry a large kid when Dudley had an appointment and no one could watch me. I never seen her turn such a dark red and nearly hissing at the man.

I'm friends with a prince?! That's neat Loki. Heimdall? Bifrost? Those are interesting. Wait the guy mention can see people? If he shows you the Starks that be brilliant! Maybe be nice to see what my parents look like. I know that little snip as mention but that been when Aunt Petunia gotten drunk during Halloween. For some strange reason that holiday makes her more moodier than anything else. Even Dudley who would throw a fit learn not to push her that day.

When you come can you possibly show me some Magic? Maybe you can help me figure how I can do these strange things.

Good luck with the lessons

Harry

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6 Loki

Chapter 6

Harry

I talk with Heimdall and I learn quite a bit of interesting things. One it deals with the Starks in fact coming to where you live for a presentation or something like that. Another is I seen a brief image of a group of people with a little baby which according to Heimdall the baby is you. I'll tell you more about that visit when I see you.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Your uncle sounds like a large blob with itty bitty legs and arms! Ow! I feel off my chair when I read that. I think I'm scaring my father since I been reading your letter at dinner.

I would be happy to help you with the magic thing. Though about your aunt only mentioning that once when drunk. Did she drink some ale that loosen her tongue? Maybe when we meet the mystery about your parents will become clearer!

One thing I forgot to mention about the Starks is that the son seems to be a loner like us. Hm maybe that's what we are those alone and wishing for a companion in the world. Be interesting to form a group that understands each other. That be interesting. Off topic here.

I'll meet you end of the week? Mother given her permission figuring after what I been so good and sweet angel while Father thinks I'm plotting something. Really? I can be innocent for a while. I probably see you laughing as you read this part.

Loki

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated. The idea of multioneshots dealing with times they meet is going to be plan other than any ideas of wish to see for their adventures besides other characters.**


	7. Chapter 7 Harry and Loki

A mix of small multi-letters of Harry and Loki.

Chapter 7: Harry and Loki

Loki that's great! I'll see you then.

H-harry

Ps Yeah I'm laughing alright. I fell out of my chair and gotten in trouble but worth it. Ow…..

-Loki-

Harry….Harry…

Skills and refine of balancing in order! Oh…All father…I sound like THOR!

…..my mischief…

Loki

-Harry-

Drama Prince. All Father?

-Loki-

Not….

My father King Odin of Asgard.

-Harry-

Ah. All Father…Hn might have to use it instead of bloody whatever. All Father kill me now! Hm…or All Father why? Wait Odin. Oh bloody Odin! I have been framed!

Yup I like it!

-Loki-

…Feh…

-Harry-

….Heh


End file.
